warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Slitherine Legion
]] The Slitherine Legion is one of the Legions of Excess, the daemonic legions of Slaanesh, the Chaos God of Pleasure. The Slitherine Legion is a Flayer Legion, the type of Legion of Excess given over to the pursuit of wanton destruction for its own sake. It is comprised of many Daemonettes, the Lesser Daemons of the Dark Prince of Chaos who take great pleasure in the act. Led by the Keeper of Secrets known as Kruult, the Pale Death, the Slitherine Legion is foremost amongst the Flayer Legions of Slaanesh that took part in the final assault on the Cadian System during the 13th Black Crusade of 999.M41. It was one of the six Legions of Excess that made up the Decadent Horde, a vast army of the Dark Prince led by the Exalted Greater Daemon Sidroh the Sinuous. Below is outlined the composition of the cavalcades that comprised the Slitherine Legion as it entered realspace during the final hours of Cadia's existence. Cavalcades of the Slitherine Legion *'The Promenade of Pain' - Led by Dryzla Lashlok (a Herald of Slaanesh). Cavalcade composed of two Daemonette packs, two Seeker packs and two Hellflayers. This cavalcade is held in reserve, patiently awaiting the right moment to perform their devastating charge. On Macharia, it was they that broke through the defences of the Planetary Governor's stronghold. *'Eviscerators' - Led by Scylza the Eviscerator (a Herald of Slaanesh). Cavalcade composed of five Daemonette packs and one Seeker pack. In every battle the Eviscerators attempt to out-slay their rivals, the cavalcade led by Mistress Azaela. Thus far they have not yet managed to dethrone Kruult's favoured sistren, but they will halt at nothing to gain the Keeper of Secrets' praise. *'Maidens of Torment' - Led by Mistress Azaela (a Herald of Slaanesh). Cavalcade composed of six Daemonette packs. When Kruult takes to the battlefield, he is accompanied by the Maidens of Torment. During the invasion of Cadia, they grew bored with slaughtering the Imperial defenders and sought out a Tallyband of Slogoth Poxbelly's Plague Legions. The Daemonettes that followed Mistress Azaela took special delight in fighting against the minions of Nurgle, adorning themselves with the still-warm trailing guts of Plaguebearers while cavorting across the corrupted and corpse-strewn battleground. *'Impalitors' - Led by the Drizha the Impaler (a Herald of Slaanesh). Cavalcade composed of three Daemonette packs, two Fiend packs and an Exalted Seeker Chariot. They never stop slicing, even after their playthings die. *'Dreadspeed' - Led by Lushcrix Lashtongue (a Daemon Prince). Cavalcade composed of three Daemonette packs, two Seeker packs and a Seeker Chariot of Slaanesh. It was the Dreadspeed cavalcade that carved a path of red ruin through the largest population centre of Hive Newfyndar upon Macharia. Nothing that moves or breathes is spared in their merciless reaping. *'Hellshriekers' - Led by Ssskri Ssskra of the Glistening Claw (a Herald of Slaanesh). Cavalcade composed of three Daemonette packs, a Seeker pack, a Fiend pack and a Hellflayer. Before beginning their orgy of violence, the Hellshriekers emit such banshee-like screeches of exultation that only the bravest of foes dare stand their ground against them. Such courage offers little protection in the slaughter to come. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 24-25 Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Daemons